


Detour

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: "Hey, remember when you said you wouldn't be affected by the giant aphrodisiac plants?" Rocket asked.Thor was already stripped out of his shirt and his boots, and in his rush to take his clothes off, seemed to be struggling with the buckle on his belt. "Yes, of course. That was five minutes ago."





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



"Hey, remember when you said you wouldn't be affected by the giant aphrodisiac plants?" Rocket asked. He'd recognized them from afar, as they were distinctive, giant blue pods that stood out against the orange sky of the planet that seemed to be in perpetual sunset. Their mission had taken a turn, and they'd found themselves wandering the woods through an array of local plant life and little else.

Thor was already stripped out of his shirt and his boots, and in his rush to take his clothes off, seemed to be struggling with the buckle on his belt. "Yes, of course. That was five minutes ago."

"Yeah, and right before that I said, 'let's not go near the aphrodisiac plants'. You remember that part too?"

With a growl, Thor dropped to his knees in front of Rocket. "Who says I'm affected?" He grabbed Rocket by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "Maybe you're the one who's affected."

Yeah, Rocket was affected. He could feel his heart pounding behind his eyeballs, his mouth dry, and his palms were sweaty. And all of that was before he was close enough to take a deep breath of Thor's scent. Yeah, he knew Thor was hot, and sure, he'd thought about it, but the middle of nowhere on a forgotten planet, surrounded by flora he _knew_ was altering their judgment was not how Rocket ever saw this going.

Actually, Rocket never saw this going at all.

"Take your damn pants off, Thunder."

Thor laughed, apparently vindicated, and tried his belt buckle again, this time pulling it open. He shoved his pants down to his knees with another triumphant laugh and held out his hands as if displaying the merchandise. His cock hung heavy and hard between his legs, framed by thick dark hair that spread up his stomach. "How will you have me, Rabbit?"

Rocket gaped at this blatant display of confidence. He and Thor didn't react the same way to being turned on. As quickly as Thor had undressed, Rocket stayed stubbornly clothed, despite his every nerve telling him he needed to be naked and touched.

"I, uh, definitely said we should stay away from the sex plants," Rocket said, still staring. How the hell was he supposed to look at anything else?

"Too late now," Thor said. He reached out and pushed his thick fingers into the fur at the side of Rocket's face. He could practically cup Rocket's head in his giant palm, fingers curling around to scratch behind Rocket's ear.

It sent a shiver throughout Rocket's entire body. He shuddered, leaning into the touch, and let out a desperate noise. "You're going to regret this in the morning, Thor."

Thor leaned his face close and pressed a kiss to the other side of Rocket's face. His breath was hot as he mumbled, "Am I? I've barely resisted doing this since we left Earth." His tone dropped another level when he growled, "Now let me ravage you."

"Aw fuck it," Rocket muttered. That had to be sex pollen talking, and yet the words twisted his stomach into knots. There was no other way the pirate angel himself wanted someone like Rocket, but when the hell was he going to get an opportunity like this again?

What the hell, he thought, and he began pulling off his clothes. Self preservation be damned.

"Yes, that's it," Thor said. He leaned back only far enough to allow Rocket room to strip. He licked his lips, then bit the lower one in anticipation. He reached down and took his cock in hand and began stroking himself. 

Rocket tossed his clothes aside. He waited for Thor, doped on on sex drugs or not, to change his mind. Along Rocket's body, his fur was thinner in places, revealing all the screws and bolts that held him together. His cock, out and hard, was no bigger than Thor's pinky finger.

And yet, as Thor took him in, the lust in his gaze seemed only to intensify. He dropped his cock and leaned in, pressing his face to the crook of Rocket's neck, breathing him in deeply. He wrapped a hand around Rocket's backside and squeezed.

Rocket let out a moan that didn't sound like him at all. He didn't _do_ this. The rest of the crew, they were always so open about their sexual exploits. Quill would tell anyone who would listen while Gamora rolled her eyes and cut him off before he got into the sex they were having. She let out information about her past partners, not by bragging, but in small, quiet moments, followed quickly by Quill's bumbling jealous bravado. Drax had no problems talking about whatever he and his wife passed off as lovemaking, and Groot, when he'd been fully matured, had an allure for a lot of different types and didn't have a problem raking in when he wanted to. 

But Rocket kept himself firmly to himself.

And now they were dead and he was here. Even if he shared, they'd never fucking believe this, anyway.

He grasped at Thor's face, pulling himself closer until he was flush with Thor's chest. With a sharp nip at Thor's bottom lip, Rocket rubbed himself against Thor's body.

"Shit, you're... firm," Rocket muttered as he nibbled along the strong line of Thor's jaw.

Thor laughed and pushed Rocket down onto the ground. The grass was soft and Rocket barely felt thumping against it as Thor loomed over him. He propped himself up on an elbow, while his other hand stroked down Rocket's chest, and he hesitated.

"I don't wish to hurt you," he said in a gravelly rumble that must have been his version of a whisper.

Rocket barked a laugh. "You're not gonna."

"I wish to penetrate you."

"Okay, yeah, that might hurt."

A flash of a smile ticked at the corners of Thor's mouth as he smoothed his hand down further, over Rocket's belly, and down between his legs, and managed to completely bypass his cock. Rocket growled as Thor pulled his hand away completely to shove his first two fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them for a couple of seconds and then pulled them out with an obscene wet noise, both fingers dripping with spit. 

Rocket shuddered, knowing exactly what Thor was going to do with those fingers, and his legs spread open, practically on their own, in invitation.

Thor grinned as he lowered his hand and pressed his wet fingers to Rocket's asshole. He bent down and rubbed his band against the inside of Rocket's thigh. "Ready, Rabbit?"

"Fuck, yes," Rocket groaned, reaching for the top of Thor's head to pull at his short crop of hair. He was going to need to hold onto something.

With a satisfied sound, Thor pushed one thick finger slowly inside. Rocket threw his head back, mewling and completely desvetasted by even by this. His hole stretched uncomfortably to accommodate the finger, and it sent fire and ice up Rocket's spine. It didn't hurt, but it was _weird_ , being opened up like this, pulled apart, and wanting more.

"Yes?" Thor asked, and it took Rocket a second to realize that he was checking in.

Rocket opened his mouth and tried for words, and on the second try, managed a rough, "Yeah. Fuck, yeah."

Thor beamed as he pushed his finger in more, eyes glowing as Rocket writhed beneath him. He shifted his head slightly, just enough to catch Rocket's dick between his lips.

Rocket yelped, and he bucked, his cock hitting the roof of Thor's mouth, but it had to be nothing for Thor, his prick was so small. Thor only chuckled around him, sending a vibration throughout the whole of Rocket's body. Every part of him was a part of Thor now. Any way he moved either pushed his cock deeper into the hot wet of Thor's mouth, or he impaled himself further onto Thor's index finger. He was in one of those flimsy paper finger traps, except it was his dick, and he didn't want to escape.

It didn't take long to find a rhythm to fuck himself on both ends. He was panting and sweaty, and every time he bore down, a little bit more of Thor's finger pushed inside of him, thicker, and opening him more. He didn't have any words, he barely even had thoughts, as he was reduced to needy moans and growls.

Thor hummed around Rocket's cock, pleased with himself, probably, or maybe trying to get this to move along so he could come, and they could be over with this. And then never talk about it again.

"I'm gonna--" Rocket managed to get out between gasps, and he shot his load in Thor's mouth. 

Despite the warning, Thor made a noise of surprise, and then swallowed. He lifted his head and grinned lazily up at Rocket. "Was that to your liking?"

Rocket made a noise that meant yes, and then gave Thor a quick thumbs up when he figured his sound didn't quite translate.

Thor's finger was still shoved up Rocket's ass, and while Rocket was splayed open and still, except for the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath, Thor began inching his finger out, only to press it back in again, teasing him slowly.

Rocket sputtered a few times, squirming against Thor, but not trying to get away or get him to stop. "You jackass," he finally said before losing his words to another moan.

Thor chuckled. "Perhaps next time I'll add a second finger, and eventually we'll stretch you open enough for my cock."

There was something about that fantasy that cleared Rocket's brain a little. Next time? There wasn't going to be any next time, not unless they stumbled into another sex forest. And even if there was going to be a next time, which there _wasn't_ , there was no amount of stretching that was going to get Thor's dick in Rocket's body. Thor was definitely still high on sex pods if he thought that was going to happen.

Lowering his head again, Thor kissed the inside of Rocket's thigh, and then slowly removed his finger, completely this time. He breathed heavy against Rocket, like he was the one who'd just been wrung out like an old rag.

Rocket touched the side of Thor's face. "You okay there?"

Thor mumbled something incomprehensible and then turned over onto his back next to Rocket. He was still close enough that Rocket could feel Thor's arm tickling against his fur. He cracked open an eye and look over at Rocket with a lascivious grin. "Come here," he said, lifting his arm in invitation.

Rocket turned onto his side and rolled right under Thor's arm, curling along the length of Thor's torso. He brought a hand up to Thor's chest and began toying with the nearest nipple. It was already hard, but seemed to tighten at his touch.

"Rabbit," Thor hissed, his entire body shuddering. He grasped his cock with a satisfied groan, and kept his good eye on Rocket as he stroked himself. "You're a glorious creature."

"You're not so bad yourself," Rocket replied. He nuzzled his face against Thor's body, eliciting another hungry noise from Thor. Encouraged, Rocket shifted and slung a leg over Thor's stomach, rubbing himself against Thor's side. This close, he could feel the vibration of Thor's low, rumbling moan throughout his entire body.

Thor's back arched and he squeezed his eyes closed as Rocket's tail whipped against his hip. He pulled his arms in tightly, clutching Rocket to him as he came. Hot ropes of come spurted across his stomach, and Rocket's leg, and as soon as he'd tensed, every part of Thor's body relaxed.

"Damn," Thor said. He smiled down at Rocket. "I enjoyed that very much."

"Yeah, me too," Rocket said. He tried to push away, but he was still effectively trapped between Thor's arm and body. "We're gonna come to our senses real soon. We should get going before we get another dose."

"I told you, I was unaffected." Thor was still lazily stroking himself, though his cock was only about half hard now.

"So you stripped down and fucked me outside because you felt like _this_ was the right moment?" Rocket asked with a raised eyebrow. 

With a chuckle, Thor released himself, and Rocket, as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. "Perhaps you're right. We should move on."

Rocket turned his back to Thor as he got dressed. He was pretty sure if he watched, he might relapse into another fuck session, and honestly, they didn't have time for that. Thor seemed to be of the same mind, because they didn't speak for a long while after they left.

Not that Rocket was keeping track of the time, but it had more than an hour later when Thor finally spoke again.

"Rabbit, I--"

"Look, man, you don't have to say anything. It was the sex flowers, it's fine, it happens. That's space for ya, it's weird." Rocket forced a humorless laugh.

Thor gave him a small smile. "I appreciate your generosity towards me. I believe my insistence that I was not affected, was in small part a show of arrogance. I tend to think of myself as more powerful than I am. That nothing could bend my resolve."

Rocket glanced up at Thor's face, and it was clear he was embarrassed by the whole thing. Sure, yeah, of course he was. "It's fine."

"It's not. I wanted to court you slowly, in better times."

"Wait, what?" Rocket stopped in his tracks. "You wanted to what?"

Thor's smile widened slightly. "I told you, Rabbit, I've been resisting you since we left Earth. My desire was insurmountable."

Rocket swallowed. Maybe if they hadn't just fucked, he would have lingered on disbelief and denial, but not when he was still sore from the sex. "I don't think times are going to get any better, not anytime soon. So if you wanna, you know, start over, we could... do that."

Now, Thor was beaming at him. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Good. Yeah. Me too."

They fell into silence again as they continued walking, but now Rocket was grinning to himself.


End file.
